Moving Places
by alicedeMooij
Summary: Shou, is moving to a new school. But he's finding it hard to settle in when he's in fear of the Rebels. Could go to M rating, depending on how I end the story. Trying to make a new Jrock community because they are not a lot of stories in this category.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Class after class filed into the hall for the first assembly of the year. They began by welcoming newcomers, working their way through all the classes until finally they introduced Shou. His name and face were instantly recognised causing a buzz of excitement. His family were famous; his mother a famous singer and the father the head of a large corporation. He gave a small, shy smile before averting his eyes to the floor, a pink blush adorning his cheeks. A few announcements were then said and each class was dismissed. Shou followed his class tentatively, ignoring all questions before seating himself at the back of the room and occupying himself with his bag.

"Who does he think he is, just ignoring us like that?" A tall boy with dark hair growled as he stalked into the classroom. "He's rich he can do what he likes, or at least he thinks he can, Tora." Replied another boy with large, dark sunglasses, "I know Saga, maybe we should properly introduce ourselves, hey, Reita, come meet the new kid," Tora announced, before beckoning over a blonde boy with an odd fashion statement of a Bandana tied round his head, covering his nose. The three marched straight up to Shou with strange grins. "So beautiful, my friends say you have been disrespecting them, now that's not nice is it… money doesn't get you out of everything" the blonde boy snarled, banging his fist on the table and making Shou who had his head in his bag, jump. "Wha… what?" he whispered, feeling himself shaking. He had hoped his wealth would be enough for people to leave him alone. "Ah… so, a rich, dumb boy, it's a good thing you've got such a pretty face, maybe, I'll leave that bit…" Reita scowled, cracking his fists. "Look, I'm sorry…. I… I never meant to offend… anyone, I've jus… just got a lot of things on my mind…" he whispered, he had turned ghostly pale and leaned far back in his chair. "Oh the princess has problems, have you not had the chance to count your piggybank this morning, I've got an idea, why not hand over your wallet, now, and we promise to go easy…" Tora added, with a smirk, holding out his hand. Shou started to pull his wallet out when the teacher walked into the room. "Boys! Sit down…" he ordered, and the three boys reluctantly moved away. Shou sighed and hid his wallet in his bag.

Just then a short boy walked in, he had an air of confidence about him, and he didn't even give an explanation for his tardiness as he found a seat next to Reita. Shou glanced over and saw them looking over at him every now and then and snigger or glare. Shou gulped and busied himself with notes. He was left to his own devices for the rest of the lesson. Thankfully, he's already walked past his next classroom, so when he finished he rushed to the room and was relieved to see that the teacher was already in the room. He gave a small smile before heading towards the back. "Nice to meet you Shou, I had the pleasure of meeting your mother, a lovely lady!" the teacher announced making Shou sigh, but ultimately he nodded his head in a polite manner. Students filed into the classroom, each row filling up quickly. It seemed the class was a large one, therefore the last one in had to sit in the empty seat beside Shou. To his dismay, in walked the shirt blonde who had sat next to the Bandana guy.

Shou moved over so he could leave him as much space as possible, and avoiding any unnecessary touches. The short boy saw this and frowned slightly, before sitting down. "I won't bite you know…" the boy remarked gruffly, receiving no reply besides a sudden jerky movement from Shou. "Well… whatever." He growled, unimpressed with the taller boys apparent lack of manners. He has thought Reita was being his usual self-important self. But it appeared this one really was ignorant. He took the time throughout the lesson to sneak glances at the boy. He really was perfect, no imperfections, and beautiful eyes, soft looking hair that was clearly expensively styled and soft pink lips. He was definitely Ruki's type. Ruki smiled slightly as the boy blushed when he noticed the attention. The period was double, so after was lunch. "Hey, I'm Ruki!" the smaller boy tried again, refreshed by the boy's beauty. "Ah... erm… Shou" he answered awkwardly replied and shook the hand before him. "I'll show you to the Canteen." Ruki continued, herding Shou from the room and towards the lunch room.

Ruki and Shou entered the busy canteen and joined the queue. "Hey Ruki, we got you food!" Tora shouted across the room, before glaring at Shou. Ruki glanced at Shou and saw him looking down at the floor. He sighed and marched over to his friends. "What are you doing with that brat?" Reita snarled. Ruki felt sorry for him, but one boy was not worth his reputation. "That stupid biology teacher asked me to give him a tour, thank god I got away!" he smirked, before adding, "Who does he think he is, having the nerve to ignore us." He grabbed the sandwich from Tora, ignoring the obvious hurt upon Shou's face. "How about skipping this afternoon?" he asked changing the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shou was picked up by his usual driver, in a somewhat discreet car. He hadn't even had the chance to visit his new house, the moving had happened while he was at his new school. He had gone straight from their hotel apartment to school and was now buzzing with excitement. He loved seeing a blank room. It got his creative juices flowing. They pulled up at the gates of a long drive, and immediately got buzzed in. The car rustled through the gravel and pulled up near a fountain outside a European styled manor. Thick ivy covered the walls and it looked as if it had history, but Shou knew it was just built to look that way. He stretched as he headed up to the house, ignoring the men still carrying odd boxes in. His parents were as usual nowhere in sight, so he headed upstairs to choose a room. He finally chose a simple room, with a double bed and large French windows onto a terrace over looking the grounds. The bed was reasonable, and he found an en-suite. Overall he was pleased with his new room, and soon it would be decorated with his odd trinkets.

He fetched a couple of his boxes and got changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a stretchy shirt. Thankfully no schoolwork had been given during the day so he had the rest of the afternoon to add in some homely touches. He brought the rest of his boxes marked bedroom up and set about unpacking. He carefully put away all his clothes and made the bed up with thick, luxurious quilts and piles of cushions and throws. In the end all that was left were the boxes full of books as there was no bookshelf, he'd have to ask one of the many workman to put one up for him. Once he was finally comfortable in his room, he switched on his TV and fell asleep to the drone of game show after game show, only waking for the loud knock on his door.

"Hello?" he asked, still groggy. He rubbed his eyes, before flattening his hair a little and making his way over to the door.

"Shou, your Father and I are going out to dinner, to celebrate the new move. You'll be fine; you can ask Chef for food, right? Although it may take a while as he will not know your favourites." His mother stated curtly, as he opened the door. She was an attractive woman, but she seemed rather serious and out of place compared to how friendly and kind she appeared on TV. Her hair was curled, with not a single strand out of place, and she wore a long, deep crimson cocktail dress. Shou had her looks, and was often noted for his soft, feminine features, and slight body. Thankfully he had inherited his father's height and at least had that for masculinity. "I'll be fine, Mother, go and enjoy yourself!" He said abruptly as she was about to continue. He had a large grin on his face which seemed to reassure his mother. "Ok, don't wait up…" she said as she continued down the hall and down the large staircase.

Shou closed his door and sighed. It would have been nice to have been invited. Just then his stomach grumbled, he smiled well at least he wouldn't have to stick to her strict diet. "If I'm doing it, then you will have to do the same!" She announced to her husband and son, gaining pained looks from both. However, they both knew better to go against her. And so they had followed the ridiculous rules such as no carbohydrates at lunch and dinner, no food before 8 and no food after 9, and not to forget the dry raisons that were given as snacks, if they were really peckish. "Shou called down to the kitchen, asking for them to order a pepperoni pizza. This had met little contest in order to not upset the young master. He ate his pizza in one of the reception rooms, with the TV on again, before retiring for an early night, but not before finishing one of the many books he had on the go.

He was woken by his alarm the next morning, at six. A time that was definitely hard to get used to. He has his first shower in the new house and found it was a power shower. He got dressed into his plain uniform and styled his hair. His mother had insisted the stylist take care of it, but had been subdued once he'd turned sixteen and fought with the argument that he was more than capable to make himself look presentable. He was a little unhappy about the bags caused by stress that had grown under his eyes and quickly covered them up with a light layer of concealer in order to not panic his mother. However, this appeared to be a useless exercise as his mother was not to be seen. He had a quick breakfast of a banana before heading out to the car. Mentally preparing for the challenge up ahead…

A/N: hope this is OK, didn't spend too much time on it though, so the grammar may be awful,

please review


End file.
